


Single Word Prompts

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics written for single word prompts I received on Tumblr. Pairings and fandoms will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Wedding, Pairing: Allison/Lydia

Lydia is frantic. There’s so much to do. A theme to choose, dresses to try on, a cake to buy, flowers to arrange. All of that and so much more and Allison is just  _looking_  at her with that smile that turns her knees to jelly.

“Allison,” she says, pouting at the brunette. “We’re getting  _married_. You can’t just look at me with your smoulder and expect everything to get done.”

Allison smirks and pulls Lydia close by the sleeve of her burgundy dress. The protest dies in Lydia’s throat when a pair of upturned lips press to hers. She melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Allison’s waist. The taller girl pulls back enough to rest their foreheads together. 

“Calm down, Lyds. We’re getting married, yes-” she takes Lydia’s left hand in her own, holding them up to admire their matching rings. “- but that doesn’t mean that you have to have one of your ‘freak-outs’ about it. We have time. Relax.”

She kisses Lydia again. Lydia doesn’t even think about wedding planning at all for the rest of the night (her thoughts focus on her bride-to-be rather than the wedding itself, which is, Allison points out, exactly how it should be).


	2. Prompt: cats, Pairing: Stiles/Derek

Sheriff Stilinski was allergic to most animals. Every request from Stiles growing up for a pet was denied due to that fact. Stiles had gotten used to the lack of animals in his house, though he loved them dearly (Scott had a hamster once, in the 6th grade, and Stiles had come over nearly every day to play with it). He loved visiting Scott at work, just to see the cats and dogs that Dr. Deaton was caring for. On one of his visits, Scott brought out an orange tabby that had shown up on the stoop of the building a few nights before in the midst of a storm. It had no tags and looked worse for the wear, like it had been out in the wild for a while. Stiles was enamored.

Weeks went by in which no one claimed the kitten. Stiles volunteered himself to take it in (Scott, the good friend he was, didn't even mention Sheriff Stilinski's allergies to Dr. Deaton). The vet allowed Stiles to take the cat home. 

Without knowing where else to bring it, Stiles carried the kitten all the way to Derek's hideout, petting it the whole way. The werewolf took one look at Stiles with the cat and shook his head.

"We don't have room for strays."

Stiles gave him a pointed look, gesturing to the pack around them. "You had room for all of these strays, why not this one?" He asked, holding the kitten up to Derek.

Derek grumbled and took the small animal when Stiles thrust it into his arms. He huffed. The kitten mewed.

"...we might have room for one more."

Stiles squeaked (though you wouldn’t get him to admit to the noise later) and kissed Derek. Their pack of strays gained another, fluffier member that night and no one even had to get bitten.


	3. Prompt: home, Pairing: Sam/Gabriel

Sam had never truly had a home. The house he had lived in for the first 6 months of his life, motel room after motel room, the Impala, Stanford- none of them was 'home'. As a kid, he'd always wished he had a place to return to that would always be there, that would always be his. He had since grown used to the constant movement and lack of four walls and a roof. Sam found himself thinking about a home less and less. Until Gabriel fell into his life.

Gabriel with his loud mouth and obnoxious demeanor and sweet kisses and (secretly) caring heart. Gabriel, who was there when Sam went to sleep and often remained even after he woke up. Gabriel, a constant in his life now. A lover, sure, but he was something more as well. More than Ruby had been and even more than Jess. It took Sam months to figure it out, endless nights of watching Gabe's even breathing. Gabriel was home.

He was Sam's home, more than any house could ever be. Sam held Gabe tighter the night he puzzled it out. He was determined to never let him go. Sam had never had a home, he thought he never would, but right under his nose one had formed and curled up in his arms, head on his chest. His home had caramel hair and butterscotch eyes, endless wit and a charming smile, clever fingers and a warm heart. 

Sam's home had wings.


	4. Prompt: lipstick, Pairing: Allison/Lydia

Mr. Argent stopped Allison in the hallway when she was on the way up to her room (panties in her purse, still weak in the knees). He talked about something (wasn't listening, still blissed out) then tilted his head a bit, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you wore lipstick, Allison- it looks nice," he said, patting her shoulder as warmly as a father could and allowing her to scurry up to her room.

She wasn't wearing lipstick. And she was gonna kill Lydia for leaving evidence of their little escapade on her lips. She was sure there were lipstick prints all the way down her body (clavicle, breasts, stomach, hips, thighs). Allison stripped off her clothes and looked herself over in the full-length mirror, smirking at each and every lip-shaped mark and purpling hickey on her skin. She sighed and headed to the shower, wishing she could keep Lydia's marks on her forever. She knew, at least, that the one on her heart was never going to be washed away.


	5. Prompt: exhausted, Pairing: Erica/Allison/Lydia

Allison’s undignified squeak andLydia’s surprisingly low moan told Erica that she had done her job right. She dragged her fingers out of Allison slowly, pulling a shiver from the brunette. Erica nuzzled at the line between Lydia’s hip and thigh before lifting her head from between Lydia’s legs. She raised her slick fingers to her already sticky lips and cleaned the digits with her tongue. 

Allison watched her with half-closed eyes, smirking when Erica growled (her possessive growl, asLydiaand Allison had decided to dub that particular noise, one she only used with them). Once her fingers were clean she pulled Allison and Lydia close again, allowing them to rest their heads on her chest. They were silly exhaustible humans, already yawning and closing their eyes. 

But they were hers and that was what mattered.


	6. Prompt: tea, pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley

It was rare (Aziraphale joked that it was ‘once in a blue moon’, but even Crowley conceded that it was far rarer than that) that Crowley would invite Aziraphale over for tea, though it did occur. Aziraphale would hover around him (both figuratively and literally, as wings helped him achieve) and make off-hand comments about how he should really add less sugar and perhaps he could put a dash more milk in both cups. Whenever there was something wrong with the tea (at least in the angel’s opinion- Crowley thought he made a fine cup of tea), Aziraphale would pull a face on the first sip and force a smile through the rest of the cup. Crowley couldn’t _not_  notice. For these reasons, it wasn’t difficult to see why Crowley might not be volunteering himself to make tea for them both on a regular basis. However, the love he harbored for his angel was enough to encourage him to try again (fifty or more years later, but still, it was the thought that counted).


	7. Prompt: books, pairing: Derek/Stiles

Stiles’ scent was that of old volumes and wet earth and cinnamon. It was Derek’s favorite thing in all the world. He threw Stiles’ red hoodie to the side while they were sleeping so Stiles would forget it on his way out and Derek could keep it for a few days, on his bed. He found himself collecting ancient books and sitting outside in the rain to remind himself of his mate. He had cinnamon on hand at all times (He claimed it was for baking when Stiles had asked, even though the human knew Derek didn’t have a baking bone in his body).

He knew he was too far gone to come back from this love, but he found he didn’t mind.


	8. Prompt: blood, pairing: Allison/Erica

Erica’s cruel laughter echoed through the trees as she approached Allison’s prone form on the forest floor. The brunette’s knees were skinned, her palms were scratched and her lip was split. Crimson blood stained her ivory skin. Erica smirked and straddled her hips.

“Aww, the little hunter got a boo-boo, huh?” she asked with a growl.

Allison writhed under her, trying to push her off. Erica didn’t budge, pinning Allison’s wrists down above her head, sucking the blood from the hunter’s lip hungrily. Allison whimpered at the feeling as Erica bit her to draw more of the violent fluid from her.

“You, Snow White, are rather delicious,” she sneered, but there was a play of affection in the nickname.

Allison was left on the forest floor when Erica ran off, wiping her mouth. Though she didn’t forget to last press of lips against hers, so gentle in comparison- a promise of something softer in the future.


	9. Prompt: movie night, Pairing: Clint/Natasha

Natasha smirked when Clint put in the movie. It was a Disney movie about a Scottish princess ("It's called 'Brave', Tasha, and it more than just a Disney movie- it's a work of art about archers'). She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the popcorn bowl, watching the movie with him, legs tucked up under herself on the spacious couch in Clint's living room. Clint was engrossed in the bows and arrows of it all, grinning like a loon. She couldn't help but watch his joy with a small smile of her own. She thought, by the time the finished the movie, that if she and Clint ever did settle down (when S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't need them any more or when they simply got too old) their child would be an awful lot like Merida.


End file.
